epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles Season Four News with GUY FIERI
Guy Fierri: HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO AWESOME RAP BATTLES SEASON FOUR NEWS! I’M YOUR HOST, GUY FIERRI! Solid Snake: Jesus fuck, will you shut up?! Guy Fieri: TODAY WE'RE GOING TO PLAY GUY'S GROCERY GAMES! WHERE THESE PEOPLE WILL MAKE SEASON FOUR BY COLLECTING CERTAIN INGREDIENTS FOR THEIR BATTLE! Solid Snake: Shut up and inform the pe- Guy Fieri: FIRST CONESTANT IS ADOLF HITLER, ALL THE WAY FROM GERMANY! Adolf Hitler: Guten tag, dummkopf! Adolf Hitler (Self introduction camera): I come here today to cook lots of food for Guy Fierri! I was a dictator yes, but I sure know how to cook-''' Guy Fieri: ALRIGHT! OUR NEXT CHEF HAILS ALL THE WAY FROM THE FAR AWAY PLACE OF JEOPARDY- Solid Snake: Jeopardy isn't a place, fatass... Guy Fieri: ALEX TREBEK! Alex Trebek: Hello. 'Alex Trebek (Self introduction camera): I don't cook, nor am I a chef. I just ask people an answer and demand a question. ' Guy Fieri: AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, HAILING ALL THE WAY FROM AMERICA- Solid Snake: For Christ's sake, we're in America! Guy Fieri: CRAZY HORSE! Crazy Horse: Please be quiet. '''Crazy Horse (Self introduction camera): I can hunt, sure, but I cannot cook. Guy Fieri: OKAY SO, TO START THINGS OFF, HERE'S THE INGREDIENTS I NEED YOU TO GET: Solid Snake: Is half of this even edible? Guy Fieri: I DON'T KNOW! Solid Snake: Okay, you know what? Let me tell them some actual News. Guy Fieri: BUT- Solid Snake: Shut up. I'm better with information. Anyways... Hi. So, you want some real information? Well, here. As I was snooping around in the horribly organized files (half of them aren't even a full verse, for cryin' out loud.) for some information on the very first season four, I noticed something fishy: There's twelve battles instead of eleven. Why? I don't know, maybe he'd prefer to get to 45 instead of 44. Beats me. Anyways, back on topic. This next season's packed. We've got a kid and his pet, a whole war, some planned deaths, a show, and two robots. At least I think they're robots. Also, some good ole' remakes. I didn't have time to fully look at the details, but from the looks of it, a few battles are getting to see the light. Also, get this: There's not one, but two royales. And neither of them are the finale. What the hell is this kid thinking? Okay, by now, you probably want more hints to battles, I get it. Let's make this quick before I get caught: Premiere: This battle's all about death. Lame, I know. Not my taste, if you catch my drift. Second battle: This battle's got too many questions and no answers. It does have a solution, however. Third battle: It's a war, literally. Not so sure you'd want to vote for anyone here. Fourth battle: This battle's acting kinda funny. Needs more cowbell. Fifth battle: This suggestion's been done too many times, but one more time probably wouldn't hurt much, right? Sixth battle: This battle's a true Hell. A bunch of bottled up rage. Seventh battle: I didn't catch the idea of this battle, it's up to you to theorize this one. It's a remake. Eighth battle: Burger King and Kenny G better not cheat here. Nineth battle: This battle's marked for death. I thought this idea died when- wait, too much information. Tenth battle: Natural predators of the desert going at it. Probably going to be the best one. Eleventh battle: True warriors at heart, fighting it out in the most down to earth ways; by that, I mean rapping. Twelth battle: This one's just... weird. I don't understand it. These two people seem really expendable... let's see how they act. Also, before I go back to preparing, Awesomesix is gonna be unable to write for two weeks starting Friday because he's going to Colorado. Did you know Hitler had a ranch there? Weird, I know. He may have access to the wiki, but he'll be too busy talking to dog trainers and a cartoonist to do anything. So don't expect this season right off the bat, give it at least the end of September, 'kay? Snake out. Who won? Category:Blog posts